


falling

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: jaehwan wants mistletoe kissing; taekwoon is oblivious (or maybe not).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeodoboleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/gifts).



> for my baby! ♡ i love you so much

“what happens under the mistletoe,” jaehwan repeats under his breath like a mantra, his voice just a singsong whisper in his dimly lit bedroom, “stays under the mistletoe.”

that’s what all the chick flicks he’s been binge watching promised, and what the teen advice forums he’s been reading with no rest guaranteed that; _if you get him under the mistletoe, he will never be able to resist._

so he gets bold and opens his laptop, his fingers impatiently tapping on the keys at the speed of light; and before he can fully think this through he’s already paid for two sprigs of mistletoe. it takes a while for them to get there (he’s made sure to order them straight from the us, so that they’re the same as in hollywood movies); almost two weeks of fidgeting and anxiety and “i paid for express shipping!” complaints to the manufacturer - but they eventually do get there.

they come in a luxuriously glossy red box and once they’re in his hands he feels a bit better about it - a little bit bolder.  
“what’s in there?” hongbin asks, giggly. “i bet it’s a vibrator.”

“it’s none of your fucking business,” jaehwan cuts him off with an exaggerated frown, soundly slamming the door behind him.

maybe he should’ve just ordered one of those - it promised a more immediate reward and didn’t involve embarrassing yourself by making googly eyes to your fellow main vocal - but he’d made up his mind.

this christmas, he would finally get a taste of taekwoon’s lips.  
he giggles and shakes his head, embarrassed by having caught himself mid-daydream. _no time for silly stuff like this_ , he tries to coach himself; _i need to think of a plan_.

he puts the mistletoe back in its box, then stows the box under his desk.  
he then gets up, dragging his tired legs behind him, and opens the door to his room - or tries to. it won’t open fully and jaehwan doesn’t understand why. well, it comes free with a little pull - and so does hongbin, falling butt-first on the floor to his surprise, all wide-eyed and red in the face.

“you have three seconds to explain what you were doing behind my bedroom door,” jaehwan says, as threatening as he can manage to sound.

“well…” hongbin says as he gets up from the floor, making a show out of massaging his butt, pained face and all. “i thought there was some dirty business going on in there.”  
“hmph,” jaehwan frowns, pretending to be offended. “you’re a fucking pervert for thinking that _and_ trying to eavesdrop!”

“i just wanna know what’s in that box,” hongbin whines, his pretty lips shaping into a pout.

jaehwan just shrugs and smiles, teasing. “you’ll see.”  
the few following weeks fly by fast between practice, schedules and lots of late night snacking - but for jaehwan? for jaehwan, they’re nothing but _hell_.  
he counts the days left until christmas, drawing a tiny x next to the glossy numbers on his calendar.

he sighs, heart beating faster at the mere thought of what could happen.  
 _hang on just a little more, jaehwanie,_ he tells himself, _you’re gonna make it worth the wait._  
it’s just a week before christmas when they finally get the chance to decorate the dorm, christmas lights and garlands and little plastic santas piling up everywhere.

jaehwan fiddles nervously with the garland he’s hanging, thinking about the sprigs of mistletoe he’s hidden in his room and all the ways he could put them on without the others noticing.

he decides to tell hakyeon about it - out of all of them, he’s the least likely to make fun of him, or at least that’s what he hopes - he’ll probably tease him a little bit, but he does it out of love, and jaehwan can deal with that.

“so… mistletoe, huh?” hakyeon says, trying to keep his giggles in without succeeding.

“i… yeah. i’ve read about it on the internet,” jaehwan chews on his lip, embarrassed. “if you get your crush under it, he’ll kiss you for sure.”

hakyeon’s grin softens, turning into a sweet, understanding smile. “i’m gonna pray it works!”

jaehwan smiles back, a bit embarrassed but grateful.

“i mean, i would never be able to resist if i were him.” hakyeon adds, smirking in that cheeky way that would have jaehwan at his feet had he not been completely infatuated with taekwoon already.

jaehwan laughs nervously, feeling all of his blood rush to his stupidly red cheeks.

“thanks, hyung.”  
christmas eve starts with taekwoon quietly humming a carol under his breath, intent on spreading a generous dose of peanut butter on his toast.  
he gives jaehwan a little, tight-lipped smile when he sees him enter the kitchen, and that’s enough to make jaehwan’s heart flutter stupidly.

“stop doing that, hyung!” hongbin yells from the hallway, sounding as upset and grossed out as one can be.

“what even happened?” sanghyuk asks, his voice muffled by the piece of bread he’s shoved down his throat.

“he just _kissed_ me!” hongbin says, trying to wipe any trace of hakyeon off his face as energetically as he can. “he just did it!”

hakyeon just dashes into the kitchen behind hongbin, happily cackling.  
“you were under the mistletoe,” he singsongs in a sultry yet mocking tone.

“you know how that works.”

“ _eugh_ ,” hongbin goes, still busy rubbing his cheek. “who even put up that dumb american thing anyway! i’d really like to have a chat.”

“i wonder who,” hakyeon smiles, sending a little wink in jaehwan’s direction.  
jaehwan freezes into his seat, hoping that no one saw the way his face fired up for a second.  
the day goes by faster than jaehwan wishes it to, time slipping between his sweaty fingers every time he steals a glance at taekwoon. he sulks in front of the tv (they're showing love actually, and he dreads how happy everyone looks), tired of going up and down the hallway all day, waiting for taekwoon to come by and realize that _hey, they’re under the mistletoe and jaehwan’s lips look pretty inviting_.

"why are you in such a bad mood?" a voice comes from behind him, quickly followed by the feeling of a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"you know why." he replies, pouting.

"i've already kissed 4/6 of the group today, jaehwanie." hakyeon says, stroking the back of jaehwan's head. "i promise it's not that hard."

"that's different!" jaehwan retorts, reacting so violently it makes hakyeon jump in his stop.

"i'm sorry," he bites his lips, embarrassed. "but it's different. those are _friend kisses_ \- i get those all the time."

"then just try harder, dummy!" he hits jaehwan's head with his little balled up fist, firmly but gently. "i'm rooting for you."

jaehwan's shoulders relax under his touch, and he manages to crack a little, grateful smile.

"i'm gonna do my best."

"does anyone wanna play games?" sanghyuk shouts from the kitchen, his voice higher than usual after gulping down a few drinks.

jaehwan rolls his eyes, locking the bathroom door behind him.  
he feels the alcohol dull down his senses, making it hard for him to think clearly. he reaches the sink, letting the water flow until it gets cold enough to wake him up, splashing his flushed face with it until he feels a little sharper.

all the memories from today come rushing back to him, and he feels dread engulf him.

he thinks of taekwoon's pink lips glistening after taking shot of alcohol, looking soft and sweet and too inviting. he lets out a sigh of defeat. clearly hoping for taekwoon to make the first move isn't working out, so he needs to do something; to maybe drop some hints at him.

he almost gets a heart attack when he bumps into taekwoon outside the bathroom, their faces so close he can almost feel taekwoon's nose with the tip of his. taekwoon cracks a shy smile and all jaehwan can think about is how they're standing just a few steps away from the mistletoe, how close their faces are and how little it'd take for him to just lean in and kiss him.

but he doesn't - his body moves just a little too late, senses still slowed down by the alcohol; and before he notices, taekwoon is already past him, his hand on the bathroom handle.  
it happens again, just a little after midnight, all of them sitting in a circle and toasting to baby jesus and all that; it's then that jaehwan happens to lock eyes with taekwoon's tired ones, and what he sees in them is a reflection of his own desire.

it only lasts a couple seconds, though, taekwoon's gaze quickly caught by something else, probably by a wonshik drunkenly trying to juggle cupcakes with both his eyes closed.

it's enough to give jaehwan a little bit of hope though, and when he passes out he has a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
"hyung, wake up," sanghyuk's voice echoes in jaehwan's ears as he shakes him by the shoulders, trying to wake him up.

"mmm," jaehwan's mouth feels dry and pasty, his head achey and confused.  
"is it still christmas?" he asks, causing sanghyuk to cackle loudly.

"just how much did you drink, you dumbass?"  
"i'm tired," jaehwan says, sighing. "i swear i caught him under the mistletoe like 30 times. it's just not meant to happen."

"come on, jaehwan," hakyeon puts his signature hand on jaehwan's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "you just have to do the first move."

"i'm not gonna jump on him!" he yells, loud enough for wonshik to come and check out the source of the noise, retreating when all he finds is his two hyungs confabulating.

“i’m not saying you have to jump on him, silly,” hakyeon chuckles, his voice just a whisper. “just try sending him signals.”

“signals?” jaehwan blinks, trying his best to look confused. he doesn’t like where this is going, not one bit.

“yeah. like googly eyes and that kind of body language, you know.”

“no, i don’t.”

hakyeon rolls his eyes, visibly exasperated, “don’t be like that, jaehwan. i can’t be the only one who sees the way he looks at you, right?”

jaehwan could swear that he felt his heart stop for a moment, “the way he… _what_ …”

hakyeon rolls his eyes theatrically for what feels like the hundredth time.

“come on, jaehwan! he’s clearly into you!”

jaehwan’s body has stopped responding at this point, heart thumping loudly and ears buzzing. he can feel his cheeks flush and his throat get dry, and he finds himself running to the hallway before he realizes what he’s doing. all hakyeon does is chuckle.  
“hyung?” jaehwan says, voice almost dying in his throat, and he regrets speaking right away.

“mmm?”

taekwoon is standing in front of him, right under the mistletoe. he looks so tired yet so beautiful, strands of his black hair falling into his eyes, long fingers darting to move them away.

"are you okay, jaehwanie?" he asks, his eyes filled with what looks like genuine concern.

he hesitates, then reaches to jaehwan's face, stroking it, “you don't look too well."

"i'm okay!" jaehwan yelps, shuddering at the feeling of taekwoon's hand on his skin.

taekwoon exhales deeply, like in relief. his hand is still cupping jaehwan's cheek, his hold gentle but firm.

"are you sure?"

jaehwan nods, keeping his eyes low.

it takes a couple seconds to register what's happening - taekwoon's hand still stroking his face and his lips on his forehead, soft and warm and making jaehwan's heart beat like a set of drums. he just freezes, back against the wall, waiting for taekwoon's lips to leave his skin, for taekwoon's voice to just say something, to explain what's going on.

he just takes his hand away, then looks into jaehwan's eyes; the way he's chewing on his lips revealing just how nervous he is.

"um," he starts, fumbling on his words.

"isn't this what you wanted?" he asks, eyes down. "or have i been reading too much into it?"

jaehwan has to bite his lips to keep himself from smiling too hard.  
he drapes his hands around taekwoon's neck, giggling.

"please kiss me."  
he can see taekwoon's cheek grow pink before he closes his eyes, finally feeling taekwoon's soft lips against his own. it's sweet and warm and everything he's ever wished for, and as taekwoon's fingers start lacing with his own, he feels like this is the best christmas present he could ever receive.

"i can't believe _you_ like _me_ ,” taekwoon sighs, playing with jaehwan's fingers.

he strokes his cracked knuckles, his touch sweet and gentle like the way he kissed him before.

"you like me... out of all people."

jaehwan grabs his hands, flustered, "it's the other way around, actually..." he mouths, embarrassed. "you know, that whole mistletoe ordeal. that was about you."

taekwoon chuckles, that tiny smile jaehwan loves so much gracing his lips, his eyes shining.

"i thought so... that was cute."

jaehwan tugs on taekwoon's sleeve, pouting. "so you knew all along? couldn't you just kiss me earlier and put an end to my misery?"

taekwoon smiles, leaving a trail of light kisses on jaehwan's cheeks, "but it was more fun this way, wasn't it?"

"if almost dying of heartache is your idea of fun," jaehwan rolls his eyes when taekwoon kisses the back of his ear, trying to hide the way it actually makes him blush. "then i had the most delightful time of my life!"

taekwoon shuts him up when he leans for another kiss, sweet and hot in a way that makes his legs tremble; his big hands wrap around jaehwan's waist, pulling him in closer as they deepen their kiss. jaehwan almost forgets to open his eyes when taekwoon pulls back, and when he does he's greeted by taekwoon's toothy smile, so sweet and genuine it almost brings him to tears.

"can i kiss you again?" jaehwan asks, nearly breathless.

"sure, but that's all you get from me this christmas!"

jaehwan elbows him, faking a fit of anger, "you stingy loser."

he feels his heart skip a beat when taekwoon smiles again, wider this time.  
if that's all he'd get for christmas, then he feels that he could deal.


End file.
